


Photobooth Fun

by greenmaskedmarauder94



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Fictober 2019, cheesy dates, photobooths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmaskedmarauder94/pseuds/greenmaskedmarauder94
Summary: A collection of ficlets written prompted by the 2019 Fictober list.





	Photobooth Fun

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” I grumbled at Lockwood, who was now grinning at me. “Lockwood, this is the cheesiest thing ever!”

“Come on, Luce! Think how fun it’ll be when we tell our grandkids how in love we were when we were just kids. And then we get to show them the photos too!”

Lockwood had somehow charmed me into going to the shopping center that had one of those dumb photo booths where you slide the curtain back and put money in and it spits out a cheesy strip of pictures where you’re usually making some dumb face. He’d grabbed my hand so that I couldn’t run away from this. Even though this was really cheesy, I couldn’t stop the grin that was forming on my face.

I guess it would be a fun memory.

“All right, I suppose you make a convincing argument,” I said to him as he continued to pull me along.

“Lucy, come on. It’ll be fun! Trust me.” usually these were spoken as famous last words, but as we got closer to the photo booth I could feel myself smiling for real this time.

And through each goofy pose that was asked of us by the screen of prompts, my grin was even more genuine. And as Lockwood kissed me in the last picture we took, I was laughing and having fun indeed.

He was right, it would be a funny, cheesy story to tell our grandkids. The photos printed, and while they were slightly grainy, we both looked so happy that it didn’t matter.


End file.
